<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste Of His Own Medicine by hunnybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370669">A Taste Of His Own Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny'>hunnybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dark Archie Andrews, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Derogatory Language, Forced, Graphic Description, M/M, Name-Calling, Nick St. Clair Being an Asshole, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Slut Shaming, Video Cameras, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Season 2, Episode 19</p>
<p>Veronica had some time to kill while she waited for the St Clair’s to get her million dollar ransom together. With Nick helpless and passed out on the floor after she slipped him a roofie she comes up with her wicked plan for revenge. She is going to give Nick a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Nick St. Clair, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste Of His Own Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : This fic contains multiple non-consensual elements and graphic descriptions of rape. Please take caution when proceeding. </p>
<p>I in no way, shape, or form condone non-consensual sex or un-negotiated BDSM.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick St Clair woke up with a splitting headache and an aching body. He hummed happily at the soft bed he was lying face down on. Nick made a mental note to give his compliments to the Five Seasons for their excellent choice in mattresses and bedding. Especially if those compliments could be given to the sexy girl at the front desk. Maybe he would even invite her up to his room for a drink. He tried to open his eyes but there was something covering them. It was soft and silky and smelled distinctly like Veronica. He shifted his hips as his cock gave a happy twitch at just the thought of the raven-haired goddess. Eventually, he would have her screaming his name. Moaning happily he ground his dick into the mattress enjoying the friction. He tried to reach down to his swelling cock to squeeze it but his hand wouldn’t budge. When tried the other hand it became clear that he had been cuffed to the bed. He tried to kick but his ankles were tied tight as well. </p>
<p>“What the fuck”, Nick muttered. </p>
<p>He tried to shake his head free of the fuzziness remaining from his headache. Was he hungover? The last thing he remembered was his date with Veronica. He had only had one drink!</p>
<p>“You bitch! What did you do to me? Where are you, Veronica?”</p>
<p>He felt the bed dip to his left and he got a whiff of her signature, sweet perfume.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Nicky? I thought you liked playing around with drugs slipped into drinks? I mean you’ve tried it on multiple girls here in Riverdale and I’m sure there are girls in New York that could tell a similar story. I figured I’d just give you a taste of your own medicine.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you stupid slut!”</p>
<p>He felt her nails dig into his scalp as she wrenched his head back by his hair. Nick yelped, thrashing against his restraints, but despite his panic his cock hadn’t softened at all. He was fully erect. She leaned in close to his ear breathing down his neck.</p>
<p>“Oh, Nicky. I think everyone knows that you’re the dirty little slut.”</p>
<p>Veronica pushed his face back into the pillow, muffling his curse-laden response. She untangled her fingers from his hair and stood up. The comforter that was covering him was ripped off. Nick realized the true extent of his vulnerability. He was naked, face down and completely immobile. An unnatural sensation washed over Nick’s body: fear.</p>
<p>“You can’t do this. My father will kill you.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Nicky.”</p>
<p>Her high heel clicked on the hardwood of the hallway as she walked away. He could hear the hotel room door swing open and slam shut as she left. What was Veronica’s plan? Leave him here until maid service showed up? His blood ran cold when the sound of carpet-muffled footsteps and a whiskey glass being placed on the nightstand echoed in the otherwise silent room.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?”</p>
<p>Nick’s breath came in a short panicked burst as a large, rough hand landed on his exposed ass roughly kneading his lily-white cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m your reckoning, Nick.”</p>
<p>He knew that voice.</p>
<p>“Andrews?”</p>
<p>The blindfold was removed and Nick stared up at the bruised and cut up face of Archie Andrews. The same Archie Andrews that Nick had kidnapped less than 24 hours prior. The same Archie Andrews that he had beat the shit out of less than 24 hours prior. Nick gulped. He was fucked.</p>
<p>“Archie, you can just leave now. You don’t have to do this, man.”</p>
<p>Nick didn’t even know what Archie was going to do to him, but he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to attempt to rape Veronica and Cheryl. How many others, Nick?”</p>
<p>“It’s not rape if they liked it. They begged me for it”, Nick spat back.</p>
<p>Archie just shook his head and reached for his belt buckle sliding it through the loops slowly. He doubled it in his hand and tapped the worn leather across Nick’s exposed ass.</p>
<p>“I never thought you’d be into kinky shit, Andrews. I thought you’d be a one position with the lights off kind of guy.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know me at all.”</p>
<p>The belt whistled through the air landing with a thunderous crack. Nick bit the pillow as a line of fire flared across his cheeks. The belt came crashing down again and again leaving Nick’s skin burned and raw. He tried to focus on keeping in any noises of pain, grinding his teeth into the memory foam pillow. Archie ripped the pillow away and shoved it under Nick’s hips along with the pillow from the other side of the bed. The elevation gave Archie perfect access to the delicate area where Nick’s plump ass met his thick thighs. The belt slashed into his skin ripping a scream of pain from deep in Nick’s chest. Archie laughed and delivered four more blows to the same spot.</p>
<p>“How many, Nick?”</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself”, Nick managed to get out from behind his clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Archie laughed and went back to whipping Nick’s ass. Tears prickled in the corners of Nick’s eyes as the pain radiated out through his entire body. He shuddered as a sob bubbled up. Nick started blubbering pitifully.</p>
<p>“T-t-twenty-three.”</p>
<p>Archie stopped mid-swing.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Twenty-three.”</p>
<p>“You’ve drugged and raped twenty-three women”, Archie yelled anger radiating from him.</p>
<p>Nick’s entire body slumped miserably as he cried. His ass throbbed with the pain of the welts currently swelling all over his ass and thighs.</p>
<p>“I’ve going to stripe your ass 23 more times and you’re going to give me the names.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know them.”</p>
<p>Archie spat directly onto Nick’s face. The belt landed twenty-three razor-sharp blows. The constant cracking of leather meeting skin drowned out Nick’s desperate pleas for mercy. </p>
<p>“You are a disgusting pile of trash. I should just kill you right here. But I want you to feel what you put those women through.”</p>
<p>Archie ripped his clothes off and climbed onto the bed between Nick’s legs prying his swollen ass apart. Nick tried to clench his cheeks desperately knowing what was coming next. Archie was easily nine inches long and thick, already hard and ready. Nick was on the verge of hyperventilating. He had been with a couple of men before but he had never bottomed. He had always thought himself too good to bend over for another man. He screamed again when Archie slapped his meaty hand into a particularly swollen part of Nick’s ass.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you claim that they begged to be raped? Beg me.”</p>
<p>Nick was a blubbering mess at this point barely able to complete a sentence. Archie wrapped his hand around Nick’s throat squeezing until Nick was gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Please”, Nick choked out.</p>
<p>“Beg, Nick.”</p>
<p>“Please. Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>Archie spit on Nick’s virgin hole and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. The lube dripped wetly onto Archie’s waiting finger and he positioned his middle finger right at Nick’s tight hole. Nick whimpered when Archie slammed his entire finger in roughly. The prepping was quick and harsh. After Nick’s hole was stretched around three fingers Archie pulled out managing to catch a fingernail on Nick’s barely stretched rim. He slicked his dick up hastily and started to push in. Nick saw stars as his tiny hole strained to accommodate Archie’s significant girth.</p>
<p>“Fuck you’re so tight.”</p>
<p>Nick’s eyes snapped open in horror when he realized that his dick had started to take an interest. He was hardening against the pillow. When Archie buried himself fully inside he stopped for a moment taking in the sight of the infamous Nick St Clair skewered on his cock. Nick’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears. Everything hurt. His entire body was shaking in agony and yet his cock was begging for more. Tears ran rivers into the white sheets and he clenched his ass tightly around Archie’s cock. </p>
<p>“Move”, Nick plead in a whisper. </p>
<p>Archie laughed and drew his hips back and snapped them forward again slamming into the tight velvety heat. Nick couldn’t help but moan. Pain and pleasure collided in his mind sending signals straight to his aching cock making it leak pitifully. Archie grabbed Nick’s hips hard enough that the bruises would last for days and began a brutal pace. The entire bed shook and banged into the wall over and over. Nick was losing his mind. He ground his hips down in the pillow and came with a hoarse shout. Archie didn’t even slow down; he fucked Nick through his orgasm. Nick started to struggle against his binds again gasping for air. He never even had a chance to get soft as Archie pounded into Nick’s prostate. It felt like it would never stop and Nick wasn’t even sure he wanted it to. His eyes were rolling back into his head</p>
<p>“I’m going to cum.”</p>
<p>Archie let out a guttural moan and shot his load deep into Nick’s ass. He slowly pulled out smirking at Nick’s stretched, abused hole. Nick bitterly cried as he humped into the pillow. Archie laughed again watching Nick desperately trying to get off. A hoarse shout of relief echoed off the walls as he spilled on the pillow for a second time. He lay there completely boneless, trying to catch his breath. Archie ambled off the bed and pulled the top pillow out from under Nick’s hips. He lifted Nick’s head by his hair and slid the pillow underneath. Archie ground Nick’s face into the cum puddle cruelly and Nick followed his first instinct. He stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>“You really are a slut. Just a worthless little cum slut.”</p>
<p>“Yes," Nick whimpered out.</p>
<p>Archie reached back to Nick’s gaping rim, scooping up some of the cum that was dripping and bringing the finger to Nick’s lips. Nick met Archie’s eyes as his tongue poked out to lick the digit clean. Archie’s finger went back to Nick’s hole and collected more to feed Nick’s greedy tongue.</p>
<p>“You like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Nick sucked Archie’s finger into his mouth, bobbing his head obscenely.</p>
<p>“Do you want to clean off something else?”</p>
<p>Nick’s brain felt like it was floating away from his body. All that was left was Archie’s hard cock and Nick’s salivating mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes! Fuck yes. Let me. Suck your cock.”</p>
<p>Archie slowly fed his cock into Nick’s waiting mouth, hissing happily when Nick eagerly sucked it down.</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy.”</p>
<p>Drool ran down Nick’s chin as he gagged on Archie’s thick cock. Archie pushed forward, ignoring the gagging and retching. Once Archie managed to get his whole cock down Nick’s throat; he moaned loudly. He pulled out, leaving Nick coughing and gasping for air.</p>
<p>“You want more?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, please fuck my throat!”</p>
<p>Archie obliged, ramming his cock deep into Nick’s mouth, grabbing Nick’s hair and using it as leverage. Every time Nick’s nose got buried in that thick patch of red pubes he took a deep breath through his nose. The scent was intoxicating to him. He couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth. Don’t swallow until I tell you to.”</p>
<p>Archie wrapped his hand around his slick shaft, pumping until he groaned lowly. Thick ropes of cum coated the inside of Nick’s entire mouth in salty cream. Archie took a minute to catch his breath before grabbing Nick’s chin and spitting directly into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Stick your tongue out. Let me see.”</p>
<p>Nick obediently stuck his tongue out displaying the sticky mess before Archie gave him the command to swallow. Nick licked his lips hungrily.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>Archie landed a harsh slap to Nick’s face and pressed his face back down into the still damp pillow.</p>
<p>“You disgust me.”</p>
<p>Archie stood up and reached for his phone that had rested up against the windowsill the entire time.</p>
<p>“D-d-did you—“, Nick stuttered out.</p>
<p>“We recorded the entire thing. If you ever touch another woman without her explicit consent again Veronica and I will post this all over the internet. Everyone will finally see what a worthless piece of shit you are. Nod that you understand.”</p>
<p>Archie turned the phone around to show the 4K video of the night’s events with full audio of Nick whimpering and moaning as he begged for Archie’s cock. Nick nodded slowly, looking up at Archie in horror.</p>
<p>“Archie, please! Untie me! Don’t leave me like this! I’ll never do anything again! I swear! I’ll never touch a woman again!”</p>
<p>Archie grabbed Nick’s boxer briefs from where they had been thrown by Veronica earlier and used them to mop up the sweat from his glistening chest and the remaining cum and spit from his cock. He shoved them into Nick’s mouth and tied Veronica’s scarf over Nick’s lips to secure them. </p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll come back tomorrow and untie you.”</p>
<p>Nick could feel the slam of the door reverberating through his entire body. He was starting to get hard again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah. I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>